1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trailer hitch to be used with a trailer hitch ball connector on the rear of motor vehicles.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles such as cars and trucks which are used to pull trailers are often equipped with a permanent trailer hitch ball supported on the rear bumper or on a draft bar supported from the frame of the vehicle. A trailer hitch member is provided on the front of the trailer to be towed. The trailer hitch member may be a tongue member or other structure extending from the trailer and having an opening to receive the hitch ball.
In the prior art method when it is desired to connect the trailer hitch to the hitch ball on the towing vehicle, the trailer is jacked up to be at about the height of the hitch ball. The towing vehicle is then backed up to the point where it can engage the trailer hitch. It is difficult for the driver of the vehicle to see exactly where to back so he nearly always has an assistant to direct him. Even with the director's assistance, it is difficult to have the proper alignment. It is to be remembered that to have proper alignment there are two dimensions. That is, the hitch ball and the trailer hitch have to be aligned so that they are in the proper horizontal position. They also have to be properly aligned so that they are in the right vertical position so that the trailer hitch member can drop down over the hitch ball or at least be in a position so that it can be lowered over the hitch ball. This requires a considerable amount of alignment.